1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish washers, and more particularly, to a dish washer in which a height of the rack can be adjusted, easily.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the dish washer sprays detergent and washing water to dishes automatically, to wash the dishes, and dries the dishes. The dish washer is provided with a chamber for making washing of the dishes therein, racks in the chamber for receiving the dishes, and guide rails at opposite sidewalls of an inside of the chamber.
The racks are in an upper part and a lower part of the chamber, and have structures to enable to take the dishes out of the chamber following the guide rails. The racks have structures to enable height adjustment according to a size of the dishes placed thereon.
That is, if a user intends to wash small dishes, the user increases a height of the rack, and, if a user intends to wash large dishes, the user reduces a height of the rack.
The rack height adjustment is made by a rack height adjusting device. For this, the rack height adjusting device is provided with a holding part for holding a moved up rack, and a button for separating the rack from the fastening part, and moving down the rack. Therefore, if the user intends to lower the height of the rack, the user draws the rack out of the chamber, and presses the button on the rack height adjusting device.
However, the related art dish washer has a structure in which the user can not hold the rack in the rack height adjustment. Therefore, if the user presses the button for lowering the rack height, the rack, separated from the holding part, moves down instantly by gravity, to give impact to the rack. Particularly, if the rack is loaded with heavy dishes, the dishes are liable to break due to the impact applied to the rack.